Harry's Little Sister, Emma
by HermionePotteristhebest
Summary: Lily and James Potter has a son named Harry and a daughter named Emma. When the Potters were killed their children were sent off to live with their aunt and uncle. There they are heated freaks. Their uncle abused them. Who will be able to save them from their own family. RATED M WARNING MENTIONED CHILD RAPE AND GRAPHIC CHILD ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfic… sort of. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy.

I don't want to do this for every chapter so please note that anything that seems familiar does not belong to me.

"Baby take the kids and run. He's here." A male voice told what was most likely his wife.

"What are you going to do?" The second voice asked.

"Don't worry baby. I will hold him off. You just take Harry and Emma and go hide upstairs. Trust me, please."

The woman nodded before taking 15-month-old Harry James Potter and 3-month-old Emma Lily Potter up the stairs to their room.

She set them down in their crib and said, "Harry, Emma you are loved so, so, so very loved. Be brave and be strong..."

"Avada Kadabra." Was heard from downstairs.

"And never forget that we love you more than anything in the world," she continued, "Harry protect your sister, and keep her safe. Emma, please try and keep your brother out of trouble. I love you both so much."

At that, she stood in front of her children to face Voldemort.

"Stand out of the way you foolish girl. Stand out of the way and you and that daughter of yours can go on and live. I only want the boy."

"Never. I will never let you harm my either children."

"Stand aside."

"NO!"

"AVADA KADABRA." The women dropped to the floor dead. The man turned to the children, "Now to finish you off Harry Potter. Avada Kadabra-" With those two words the house was engulfed in green light and blew up, leaving only the two children left, crying. The boy, Harry, was hugging his sister close to him.

A giant man came up to the house. He walked inside and saw the man's dead body on the ground and he started to cry. He went up to the children's room and saw the woman also dead on the floor. He looked at the children and was shocked.

Hagrid, like most of the world, believed that the Potters only had one child. He gently picked both of them up and went outside.

Once outside he saw a man he recognized.

"Is that you Sirius?" Hagrid asked.

"Ya, I came here to see how they were doing, but I never suspected that Peter would betray them. Betray everybody."

"What are you talking about you were their secret keeper."

"No, we changed just last week. We thought that me being the secret keeper would have been too obvious." Sirius replied letting tears roll down his cheeks."

"But if you were here last week then you must have known about the little girl."

"Emma's alive? What about Harry?"

"Both are alive," Hagrid said pulling them out of his giant coat. "Right here."

Sirius ran to them and took them into his arms. "It's all right. It will all be ok. I should take them from here."

"I can't let you do that. Dumbledore said to bring them with me."

"Well if you have to at least take my bike."

"Thank you, Sirius."

"Yes, well now I have a rat to kill."

Hagrid flew off into the night with one sleeping Harry and one sleeping Emma Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hagrid neared number four, Privet Drive he slowed down the bike and went in for a smooth landing, however, this did not occur as the bike started to skid against the newly paved road.

Hagrid then got off the bike with two bundles in his arms and walked over to the professors.

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall the two stood there shocked.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore asked, "what's with the second child?"

Hagrid replied, "According to Sirius this is three months old Emma Potter."

"What!" The professors exclaimed.

'How can this be?' Dumbledore asked himself. 'No matter it changes nothing. They will still grow up with their aunt and uncle looking after them.'

"Yep. They are exactly one year apart from each other."

"What will we do Albus?"

"The same thing. Nothing has changed. We leave the both of them with their aunt and uncle. They will be safe here."

"Are you sure Albus? From what I have gathered they are the worst sort of muggles."

'All the better if they are not the best sort of muggles,' thought Albus, 'it will only make it that much easier to control Harry. And now I can also use his sister. This will be easier than I had originally thought. I will be able to use this boy to defeat Voldemort.'

"Nonsense. They will be safe, and when they are older they will be ready to rejoin their world. Good Harry and Emma Potter." He said and left them on the front porch. Hagrid has started to cry again and Dumbledore gave them a sympathetic look, for show."

"Fear not Hagrid. You will see them again."

10 years later.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia screeched outside of Harry's bedroom door. Then continued to do the same outside of Emma's cupboard door.

Emma Potter is a year younger than her brother and a whole lot smaller than she should have been. One day while at the school library during recess she found out that the average nine-year-old was 52in and weighs 63 lbs. She stood around 47in and weighs 49 lbs. This is average for a seven year old. She was always dressen in hand me downs that went first to her older brother before she got them.

All of the clothes were too big for her, but there was nothing the aunt or uncle would do about it. The sleeves always hung off of her shoulders and acter as a skirt as well. This was because none of her cousins pants could possibly fit her.

Emma sometimes wonders how none of her school teachers never noticed that something was clearly wrong. Yet they hadn't.

The teachers also conveniently didn't noticed her clear speech problem. Emma has always had a very bad stutter that has only gotten worse over the years with the abuse that she has had to suffer at the hands of her uncle.

Emma had woken with a start that morning and hit her head against one of the steps above her.

She groaned to herself. She knew that it would most likely bruise, but then again she would have more by the end of the day.

Emma changed and started heading out of the cupboard when her cousin Dudley came running down the stairs.

"Get up freak get up. I'm going to the zoo. I'm going to the zoo. Freak get up and make breakfast."

Dudley did indeed refer to his younger female cousin as 'freak.' The odd things always happened around the siblings. They were never able to explain it, and whenever they said they did not know how these things occurred and that it was like magic they were beaten. Especially if they mentioned magic.

For some odd reason unknown to the siblings their relatives hated magic with a passion. Even when Dudley was young there were no stories of magic of shows of magic. One year when Dudley was little he had wanted to be a wizard for Halloween. This was the only time in his entire life that he was told no.

Emma took one step out of her cupboard when Dudley came running by and shoved her back in. She fell hitting her head against the wall.

"Ouch." She mumbled.

Next, her brother came down the stairs and helped her up.

"You ok?"

"I-I th-th-think-k-k so."

"You sure?"

"N-n-n-no."


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of Dudley asking his father, "How many are there?" welcomed the siblings as they walked into the kitchen that morning

"36 I counted them myself," Vernon said proudly.

"36. 36. But last year, last year there were 37." Dudley said in anger.

The siblings watched as the exchange continued. They thought it was pathetic how their aunt and uncle treated there son.

"Well, some are bigger than last year." Vernon tried.

Dudley replied with, "One I don't care how big they are and two last year was last year. This year is this year. I am a year older now so I DESERVE more gifts and bigger gifts."

"Here's what we'll do. When we go to the zoo we will get you two new presents."

Dudley seemed satisfied through the siblings could tell that he wanted more than just two new presents.

"What are you doing just standing there make our breakfast," Vernon yelled.

Emma set to work on the eggs and bacon while Harry poured the coffee. As Emma went to give them their plates the phone started to ring. Dudley used this as a perfect opportunity to trip Emma. The plates hit the floor first and they shattered. Emma fell right on top of them.

Emma let out a hiss of pain as the glass dug itself into her skin and the hot food burned her as well.

While Emma was falling on top of the plates Harry accidentally tripped over Emma and spilled the coffee all over Emma's back. Emma let out a yelp of pain.

"Emma, Emma I'm sorry I didn't mean to I swear."

"I-I-I-I-I-I kn-n-n-now-w-w-w-w Ha-ha-harry I'm I'm I'm I'm al-alrigh."

"What have you done girl," Vernon yelled. "You have made a mess and ruined breakfast." He picked Emma up by her hair. Emma tried to resist, but he was too strong.

"Let go of my sister," Harry yelled. "Can't you see she is hurt."

"Well that is not my fault now is it. She should have paid more attention, and so should you. It was partly your fault she got hurt. Stop that wiggling." He said and backhanded Emma across the face, and gave her three quick punches to the stomach to keep her quiet. He then took her and threw her into her cupboard.

Harry fell to his knees, 'no,' he thought. 'I'm supposed to protect her. But I hurt her. How could I be so stupid.' Harry started to cry.

"Vernon," Petunia called, "Mrs. Figgs broke her leg she can't take them."

"Well, this girl is not coming out of this cupboard for a long time anyway. We will have to take the boy with us."

"No, we can't he ruins everything."

"Don't be that way, Dudley. If you let him come we will buy you an extra present, and a giant ice cream. How about that?"

"Fine." He mumbled.

"That's my good Duddykins."

"Come on boy, to the car."

"What about Emma she's hurt?"

"We told you when you were young and we will tell you again no matter what if you get hurt it is your fault. Now hurry up and get into the car."

Harry gave one last look to the cupboard and then ran to the car.

'I am so sorry Emma. I can't protect you from him. What kind of big brother am I? I told you that I would protect you but look at me now, running away with my tail between my legs and following his order. I wish that I could be braver so that I could protect you.'


	4. Chapter 4

While they were gone Emma used this as an opportunity to think and check out her wounds.

'Why is it me that they hate more. I would never wish what they do to me on to anyone else, but still, it hurts. Ouch, there is still glass in these cuts.'

Slowly she started to take the glass out of her skin. She was on one of the last pieces when she heard the door open. Then as she almost got it out of her skin there was a giant thud on her cupboard door that scared her.

By accident, she pushed the glass farther into her arm. She hissed out in pain but stayed quiet to listen to the conversation going on outside the cupboard.

"What happened boy?" Uncle Vernon questioned Harry.

"I don't know. One minute the glass was there, the next, it was gone. It was just like magic." Harry replied.

Emma thought to herself 'Harry what did you just do? Talking about magic you should know better.'

"There is no such thing as magic, boy." Then he dragged Harry upstairs to his room.

Their uncle dropped Harry to the floor in his room and started to kick him in the stomach.

Vernon then locked the door and knelt next to Harry.

"You know what happens when you talk about magic boy, strip!

Emma could tell this was bad. She knew exactly what her uncle was doing to Harry as he had done it to her on several occasions. She started to cry softly knowing how much pain Harry was in. She was not able to help him through and it made her feel terrible.

When she went to bed that night and she laid on her back is when she remembered that her entire back was burnt. She could not put pressure on it.

'Well at least I should be in here a while and it should heal along with my arms.' She thought to herself.

Harry was allowed out of his room a little after the summer holidays started. Emma, on the other hand, had to stay in her 'room' until the beginning of July. (They let her out to use the bathroom once a day.)

As soon as she was let out it was right back to work, and right back to being beaten.

The first thing that Emma was tasked with doing was getting the mail. She brought it to the living room when she spotted an envelope addressed to Harry. She handed it to Harry and gave the rest of the mail to her uncle.

"Dad, Dad. Harry got a letter. Freak gave Harry a letter."

"What are you talking about Harry doesn't know anyone that would write him a letter." He snatched it from Harry's hands and looked it over. His face paled.

"Out! Out all of you out!"

Harry and Dudley listened from behind the door while Emma went to her cupboard

Once at dinner their uncle told them, "It was a mistake. Mailed to the wrong address is all."

They then gave the sibling their sporadic bread and butter and sent them off to bed.

The next morning more letters arriver and Uncle Vernon burned all of them. Each day more and more letters arrived to the point that the Potters were not allowed to leave their rooms.

On Sunday after a huge fiasco, the whole family went to a house on an island. This day happened to be the siblings birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hay," Harry said quietly, "I'm sorry about what happened before summer. I know I haven't…"

"Ju-jus sh-shu shu shu up," Emma replied with a hug to her big brother.

The siblings were currently laying on the ground of a hut in the middle of the ocean. After being let out of her 'room' Emma has not been able to talk to Harry.

"I-I-I kn-know i-i-i a-a-accs-s- I-I-I" Emma could not get out what she wanted to say. It was so frustrating to her. Emma started to cry.

"Shh Emma, calm down. It will be ok. You are trying to tell me that it wasn't my fault and that it was an accident and that I should stop blaming myself right?"

Emma shallowly nodded her head.

"P-p-p-plea-se-se-se."

"But I am supposed to protect you not get you hurt. I love you, Emma."

"L-lov-v-ve you you you oo-o-o, H-h-har-r-r-r-ry."

"Guess what Emma?"

"W-w-w-wha!" Emma replied excitedly.

"In five minutes it will be our birthday. You will be 10 and myself 11."

She smiled with a giggle.

"Look only another minute."

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy…"

'Thump'

"Well sorry about that. The door kinda just fell out over. There we go."

The whole Dursley family pulse the two Potters were now in the main room of the hut. Vernon had a shotgun pointed at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" He said with a shaky voice.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Now Harry and little Emma of course. I assume that you know all about Hogwarts?"

At this point, they were both shaking. Emma more so. She was afraid of the man that stood before them. He was huge. She was hoping that Harry would do the talking as she was not sure if she could get her voice to work.

"Sorry sir no. We have never heard of Hogwarts."

"Never heard of, never heard of well what have you told them Dursley?"

Emma flinched back at Hagrid's rage. Not that anyone but Harry noticed. He squeezed his sister's hand in comfort and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We have told them nothing. Nothing. They will have nothing to do with your kind."

"Oh yes, they will. I will be taking Harry with me today or Albus Dumbledore is not the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I will not pay to have some old fool teach them magic tricks."

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." He gave Dudley a pigs tail and turned to Harry, "there is something that the two of you should know. You are a wizard Harry and Emma a witch."

"What?" Harry asked. "That is not possible."

"Have you ever done something, something you couldn't explain when you were angry? Or scared?"

Both children nodded their heads.

"Well, there you go. Now come on Harry we have to get you shopping for school."

"School?"

"Yes, Hogwarts is a school you will stay at for nine months."

Emma and Harry looked at Hagrid astonished.

"Wow." Harry said, "Amazing."

"Yep, the best school ever. Even your parents went there."

"Our parents went there?" Harry asked.

"Yes. For seven years. Then they went off to fight well you know who."

"Who?"

"I can't say it. We don't speak his name. But one night he went, trying to gather followers, to your house. He went inside and when your parents refused to join him he… he… he killed them." Hagrid was about to start crying.

"A car crash killed our parents. Our aunt and uncle said so." Was Harry's reply.

"A car crash kill James and Lily Potter, never. Well, Harry, I do hate to rush us out, but we best be off. We have a lot of shopping to do."

"Can't Emma come?"

"No. I think it best she waits until next year."

Harry looked at Emma. They were both scared. Emma was shaking at the thought of being alone with her relatives.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Very, now Harry let's get going. Much to do today."

"Oh ok, well, bye Emma." He leaned in for a hug and whispered into her ear "don't worry. I'll be back. I promise." he backed out of the hug and gave her a reassuring smile. Emma gave a small smile back to him.

Harry turned and left with Hagrid for the day.

Emma turned around to see her relatives fretting over a freaked out Dudley who had gotten a tail from Hagrid when he tried to eat Harry's forgotten cake.

"You fix him right now girl, or you will regret it."

"I-I-I d-do-do-don k-k-know ho-w-w to to fi-fi-fi-fi-fix him."

"You disrespectful little bitch. You will fix him right now." He screamed at her.

Emma was crying at this point. An old habit she would have to break she was not as emotionally strong as her brother. At the first sign that someone was getting mad at her or started to yell at her, she started to cry. She just couldn't help it.

"I old y-you I can. I-I don know how-w-w."

Vernon went up to her and grabbed her are and brought her close to his face, "I will give you one last chance. FIX! HIM!"

"I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-c-ca-ca-can can can."

Vernon threw her on the ground and started to kick her. He stayed toward her stomach but got a few quick, but good, kicks to her head.

'Please stop.' Emma thought, 'please, please, please, please, please it hurts. Plea…' all of a sudden everything went black.

Vernon continued to kick her even after she passed out. He did not even notice that Dudley's pigtail had disappeared on its own.

When he was done he dragged her up the stairs to where he and Petunia were sleeping.

The next day

When Emma woke up she was back in her cupboard. The first thing she noticed was the burning between her legs and the blood seeping through her clothes. Next, she tried to sit up, but the pain of her broken ribs was just too much and she couldn't.

She just laid and let silent tears fall for what seemed like forever when her door opened.

"Oh thank god you are alright."

It was Harry.

"I was so scared. I came back and he said that he threw you in here. Are you ok?"

Emma shook her head quickly.

"What did he do to you?"

"He-he" Emma started to cry just thinking about what happened. "No no no p-p-p-p-p-pleas-s-s-se. Don don don ma ma make m-m-m-m me sa-sa-say i i i. P-p-p-please."

"It's ok Emma. I know. It will be ok I promise."

"P-p-p-please don leave me. Don don go o tha school. I need you, Harry. P-p-p-please don go."

"I-I-I. I don't know Emma. If I go something might happen to you, but if I stay something could happen to both of us. But maybe, just maybe if I go I could learn something that could save both of us. Maybe I could find someone who would believe me if I told them what is happening. Or that could help. I think I have to go and find someone that could come help you."

"R-r-rea-ea-ea-ea-llllly-y?"

"If the school is anything like Hagrid described it to be then there has to be someone who will believe me."

"Wh-wh-wha was was was th-th-tha world-d-d-d like? Ell-l-l me-e-e-e."

"Oh, Emma it was amazing. There were so many bright colors and fun sounds. There were a lot of cool candies too. I went to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and it's run by goblins! Goblins! Can you believe it? I went down to our vault. We have thousands to millions of pounds in wizard money. They have gallons, sicles, and knuts in wizard currency. Then I went to get my robes and met this rude boy named Draco who explained the house system to me…"

Harry went on and on about his trip to Diagon Alley.

"And I might have figured that you would get bored without me so I got you these." He handed her two large packages.

Emma took the packages and opened them to reveal two books:

Hogwarts a History by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

"These should help pass the time. I know that it's not much, but-"

Harry was stopped mid-sentence by his little sister wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"P-p-perf-f-fec, jus-s-s p-s-serfec."


	7. Chapter 7

The next month passed in a blur to Emma. She was in so much pain and confusion. Harry was able to spend every day until he left with Emma.

Once Harry had left things got really bad for Emma. She was locked in her cupboard unless she was doing some inhumane chore like weeding the garden in 100 degree heat or painting the shed in the rain, which by the way is a pointless task unless you want to get sick.

She received a bottle of water every two weeks and a slice of bread every month. She knew for a fact that Harry was sending her letters, but she was never allowed to reply.

By the time that christmas came Emma was basically dead. She had not grown and now weighed about 40lbs. Emma had stopped talking all together and had no energy to do anything.

On a winter day when Emma's uncle tasked her with shoveling the snow off of the back porch a owl came up to her and handed her a letter. As fast as she could Emma opened the letter and read what it said.

Dear Emma,

I know that there is no point in writing you a letter as there is no way that our 'uncle' will let you read it. But if by some miracle you get to read this know that I am ok and have made friends. I have told the headmaster here about what is happening, but he won't listen. He says there is no proof. I asked him to send someone check on you, but again he said he couldn't because there was no proof.

Your Brother,

Harry Potter

Emma smiled at the letter and went back to shoveling the porch before going back inside.

"What have you got there girl." came a voice from the hallway.

Emma held out the letter to her uncle. "What did I say about the letters girl."

He reached and took off his belt. He wrapped part of it around his hand. "You know what to do girl."

Emma turned around and took off her shirt. She knelt down to the ground and waited for the first strike.

When it made contact with her skin it took everything in her ont to scream out in pain. Silent tears fell down her face. After 20 strikes she lost count.

"Go on to bed NOW."

She went to her cupboard and went to sleep. Later she woke up burning up. She was sweating and her 'bed' was soaked through. She was also covered in blood from the beating. She grabbed her bottle of water and found it only half way full.

She drank a sip, but could not contain herself and drank the rest of the bottle. All of a sudden Emma felt sick. She reached to push open the door of her cupboard, but found it locked. She pushed on the door and wished for it to open up. It did not move.

She started banging on the door. No one came to open it. Soon she could no longer hold it and she threw up in her tiny cupboard. Then she fell back hitting her head and passing out.

When morning actually came and Aunt Petunia came and let Emma out she smelt what Emma had done in the middle of the night. When she opened up the door and saw her niece laying in her own puke she almost felt bad for her.

That feeling was almost immediately replaced by anger. She was about to yell out to her husband when she noticed the state that her niece was in.

Emma's breath was shallow and she looked to be in pain. She was sweating like crazy and whimpering.

Petunia was scared. Truly scared.


	8. Chapter 8

Petunia contemplated calling 911 or even taking Emma to the hospital, but thought better of it.

She cleaned up the mess and when she was finished she noticed to owl sitting outside. She ran and quickly wrote a letter to Harry. She folded it up and ran and gave it to the bird.

"Take this to Harry, quickly."

The owl flew away as fast as it could.

With Harry at Hogwarts

Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione enjoying lunch discussing homework. That is when Hedwig came back. She dropped a letter to Harry.

He quickly ripped it opened. It read:

Harry,

Send someone quick. Its Emma she is sick. Like really sick. I don't know how much longer she will last. Please send someone. I can't take her anywhere your uncle won't let me. I may not like it much, but the two of you are family. I can't let her die. Just be quick about it.

Aunt Petunia

Harry sat there shocked. He looked up to the main table, but did not find who he was looking for. All the teachers were up there except the one he was looking for.

Harry stood up and ran out of the hall to the shock of his friends.

Ron and Hermione took off after him. It took them a minute to realize that they were going to professor Mcgonagall's office.

When Harry arrived he banged loudly on the door. When the professor answered she did not look happy to have been disturbed.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing here. Unless someone is dying I suggest you and your friends go back to lunch." She was about to close the door when Harry said:

"But someone is dying."

Everyone in the group looked at Harry in shock.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's my sister. She's sick. Hear read this." He handed the letter to professor Mcgonagall.

Once she had read it she said, "Mr. Potter come with me."

The two of them left Harry's friends and went into her office.

"All you have to do is take this and throw it down saying number 4 Privet Drive Ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

Harry was confused but did what he was told after he saw the professor do it. When he reopened his eyes he realized that he was standing in the Dursley's living room.

"Where would she be Mr. Potter?"

Harry led her to the cupboard under the stairs.

Mcgonagall opened the door and the first the she saw was the small paper sign hanging on the inside. In a child's handwriting it read EMMA'S ROOM. To be honest it made her sick. Then she saw the young girl that was just laying there barely breathing.

"What is you sister doing in here Mr. Potter."

"It's her room professor."

Mcgonagall was speechless. That's when they heard the thumping coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing in my house you freaks. Get out right now. Get out."

"Now Mr. Dursley we are here to take Ms. Potter far far away. And you will have to deal with the punishments of harming this young girl in the way that you have."

"What are you talking about. I have done nothing wrong. All I have done is tried to beat the freakishness out of her. I failed with her brother, so I had to try harder with her. I guess it didn't work either."

"Well I am just going to take Ms. Potter and we will be on our way."

Mcgonagall picked up Emma and again became scared at how light the girl was.

"Come on Mr. Potter. We will be leaving now. This time all you have to do is say Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

They left as quickly as they had come.


	9. Chapter 9

Mcgonagall entered the hospital wing carrying a dying Emma Potter.

Madam Pomfrey got over her shock quickly and ran a diagnostic on the ten year old girl. Her list of injuries included:

All of her ribs have been broken more than once, and if they are not currently broken they are fractured.

Three breaks to her right arm and five to her left.

Twice each ankle has been broken.

Seven concussions.

Many fractures and sprains to many bones.

Scarring on 60% of the body.

50% of the body has burns.

Tearing and penetration to the virginal area.

Height 47in.

Weight 33 lbs.

Madam Pomfrey was speechless. Never in all her years had she ever seen someone so broken.

She began running around looking for various positions.

In that time Mcgonagall turned to Harry. "How long has this been going on?"

"Forever."

"Why did you not tell anyone?"

"I did no one believed me."

"Did you go to professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes. He said that there was no evidence so there was nothing that he could do. He also would not send anyone to check on her."

At this point Mcgonagall was livid at Dumbledore.

'How could he,' she thought, 'just ignore a complaint from a student.'

"Professor What will happen to us now? You won't send us back will you?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"No Mr… no Harry you will not be sent back there. I did not want you to stay there in the first place. Were you beaten as well Harry?"

He slowly nodded his head. She sighed.

"Did he touch you as well?"

Again Harry just nodded. Mcgonagall pulled Harry into a hug. "Don't worry you are safe now."

Harry went over and sat by his sister and held her hand.

"Professor did you know that she has a speech problem. She stutters over every word that she says. I think that it is kind of cute, but she has always hated it. None of the school teachers ever tried to help her though.

"She hates having to say long sentences. And talking to new people. She mostly leaves that to me.

"You would never guess it right now, but she is a really good athlete. She is fast and a quick tinker. She always got us away from the bullies at school.

"And she and she…"

Harry broke down crying. He could not take it. He turned and cried in to professor Mcgonagall.

She gently placed her hand on his back and rubbed circles.

"Mr. Potter please know that your sister will be perfectly fine in a few weeks. Please do not worry."

He nodded and sat back down still crying. That is how he fell asleep that night. For the first time ever he slept peacefully knowing that his sister would be safe.


End file.
